fivestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Random Fact of the Day
I know the idea of this is partially stolen from Drawer, but what part of Five Stars isn't stolen from Drawer? January 1, 2015 Every seven years, the cells in your skeletal system completely replace themselves. January 2, 2015 The outer ears of no two humans are exactly alike. Some believe this distinction could serve as a better means of identification than fingerprints. January 3, 2015 Colin Martindale of the University of Maine studied fifty-two contemporary poets, discovering that nearly 50 percent had some psychological problem and 15 percent could be defined as sociopaths. For example, Percy Shelly had frequent hallucinations of a man attacking him with a revolver, and John Keats was susceptible to inexplicable fits of weeping and hysterical laughter. January 4, 2015 Original Flea circuses employed tiny gold threads to attach the fleas to various props. Because fleas are incredibly strong, the tiny insects were able to move objects across a miniature stage. January 5, 2015 When her husband died in the 1500's, Juana of Castile was so distraught that she carried his corpse around on a tour of Spain, lovingly caressing it along the way. January 6, 2015 The urine of King George III was a deep shade of purple. January 7, 2015 Construction worker Travis Bogumill survived having a three-and-a-half-inch-long nail driven into his skull in July of 1998. The gun drove the nail so deeply into Bogumill's brain that no piece of the nail was visible. Despite the horrific nature of his injury, the only adverse effect was a decreased ability to perform simple mathematics. January 8, 2015 Modern archery bows produced from advanced materials, like Kevlar and magnesium fiberglass, shoot arrows at speeds greater than 150 miles per hour. January 9, 2015 Before morticians began refrigerating bodies, they would poke holes in corpses bloated with excess gases and set a candle to them. The gases would ignite and produce a blue flame that could last for days. January 10, 2015 The salt flats in California's Death Valley are home to wondering stones. Rocks ranging in size from small pebbles to half-ton boulders appear to move across the wasteland, sometimes as far as 860 feet in one year. No one has witnessed one moving, and scientists are baffled as to what causes the phenomenon. January 11, 2015 An area of the University of Tennessee is sectioned off by the Anthropological Research Facility to study the decomposition of bodies, and is referred to as the "body farm." Unlike cadavers used for medical research, the bodies of the deceased are not returned to families. January 12, 2015 The record of most weight held from one's nipples belongs to the Great Nippulini, a circus performer specializing in lifting heavy objects attached to his two nipple piercings. He successfully suspended forty-eight pounds of weight from his nipple in 2003, and beat his own record with a fifty-five pound anvil the following year. January 13, 2015 Haggis is a traditional Scottish dish that consists of a sheep's stomach stuffed with the heart and liver mixed with spices and onions and boiled for several hours. January 14, 2015 Humans shed about 600,000 skin particles every hour. At that rate, the average person loses around fifty pounds of skin by age thirty-five. January 15, 2015 The iron maiden was a torture device shaped like a vertical sarcophagus with spikes lining the interior. The torturer would close the doors, forcing he spikes into the victim's body. The spikes were arranged in such a way so that they would miss vital organs and the victim would bleed to death.